The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachinery, and more specifically, to cooling turbine blades.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. The combustion gases may flow through one or more turbine stages to generate power for a load and/or compressor. Each turbine stage includes a plurality of turbine blades, which are driven to rotate by the combustion gases. A variety of cooling techniques may be used to cool these turbine blades. Unfortunately, existing cooling techniques may not adequately cool leading or trailing edges of the blades. Furthermore, existing cooling techniques may cause casting problems in the turbine blades.